Comatose
by BlondiePsycho
Summary: She sleeps in a hospital, her mind unable to control her body, leaving Black Rock Shooter comatose, and it's all Rin's fault. After meeting a girl with the same flames as his own, Rin Okumura tries to befriend the otherself, but after a certain accident, she is sealed away by the Vatican, unable to wake. Will Rin be able to wake up the forever resting girl, or will she end up dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter and Ao No Exorcist is not mine. (If I did there would already be a crossover manga and anime ^w^)**

* * *

Rin Okumura's POV

Three months. That's how long she's been gone. The length of how long I haven't been allowed to hold her. Her pale skin and dark hair out of my reach, even though I can see her through the glass window, laying on the pure white hospital bed, an IV connected to her arm as her heart rate is monitored. I watched as Yukio spoke with a nurse at the foot of her bed, the voices inaudible through the glass. Why? I didn't understand it! She always healed so quickly with even the most fatal of injuries. Black rock Shooter, an undefeatable soul, taken down… and it's all my fault.

* * *

Ever since she appeared in the Vatican one day, the exorcists of True Cross knew that she could be used in their favor. She was defined as an excellent weapon with the ability to see all demons, even without ever having a tempaint. She was an otherself, from a whole other world, with the ability to heal almost instantaneously after being injured. Though a girl of so few words, her actions spoke for her. Reacting to only instinct, she would think of almost anything that moved as a threat. It did take a few months to control her and gain her trust, but the goal of making her an "undefeatable tank" against demons was accomplished.

It was true that she had no emotions once she came, but as time passed, her eyes seemed to change. The once expressionless girl had shown sadness, not anger or neutral, in her eyes, and no matter how many times people stared at her right in the face, it went unnoticed. I had noticed about a week after it began, knowing those eyes as once my own, eyes of loneliness. Every time I saw her in the cram school, usually for training with Shura, I had attempted to ask her what was wrong, but the only response I got was silence.

I would watch her each day as she would be avoided by the other students, too afraid to approach the girl, knowing that there was the chance of having a giant cannon pointed at your face, with no way to save yourself if you spoke with her the wrong way. Apparently the wrong way was speaking to her all together, that being the reason for the constant fear of the dark blue haired girl with the strange eyes.

"Hey, Rock!" I called out to her one afternoon as I caught her walking out of Shura's office. She looked in my direction with the same eyes as always, lonely and sad. I quickly walked over to her as she stood in wait, head now looking toward the floor. "Hey, Rock. How's it going? How was training with Shura?" A simple silence was my answer, but she didn't walk away. All she did was look up to my face, then look back down and lean her shoulder against the wall.

She jumped as I put my hand on her shoulder and turn her back to face me, a face full of seriousness. "Black Rock Shooter. I know you're supposed to be this silent assassin in training for the Vatican, but I also know that you aren't as… emotionless as you used to be. I can see it in your eyes." This caught her attention, a slight brush of anger crossing her now slightly squinting eyes, using her hand to push mine off her shoulder as she turned around and heading the opposite direction she originally was headed in. "Hey!" I yelled after her. "All I'm trying to do is help!"

What happened next I don't think I was prepared for. A blue spark ignited as she turned around, her left eye now ablaze with a wavering blue flame. "I don't need your help." She said silently, the blue flame flickering out as she turned her back once again and walked away, leaving me alone in the hall.

"Oi, Rin. What do you think you just saw?" This time, I was the one turning around, Shura glaring at me with her arms crossed across her chest. "Sh-shura…" I managed to sputter out in shock of what hat just happened, the two tone haired woman coming to drape her arm over my shoulder and lead me into her office. She sat me down in a chair in front of her desk, as she sat behind it. "It isn't what you think, Rin." "I-Isn't what I think?!" I stammered, stuttering a bit to try and regain control of my thoughts. "Rock's eye is- Black Rock Shooter is-… is she my sister?!" I had to restrain myself from standing up and walking out as Shura laughed at my accusation. "Like I said, Rin, it's not what you think," her voice dropped to a whisper. "That flame of hers is indeed one of Satan's, but she is not a child of Satan." Confusion overtook me. "If she isn't a spawn of Satan then what is she-" "Like you know, she's an otherself from the 'otherworld', but what you don't know is that the devil himself created the otherworld."

A hand waved in front of my face. "Helloooo? Rin? You still here?" Shura's hand hit against the top of my head repeatedly, trying to bring me back to reality. "So… Black Rock Shooter is actually a demon?" Shura nodded, a saddened look now crossing her face. "In a way she is. But in a way, she isn't." Once again, I was left confused. "You exorcists in training are never taught about the otherworld because human contact was never supposed to be made with it. Unfortunately, contact is sometimes made, and last year was a major occurrence. A girl by the name of Mato Kuroi passed into the otherworld, causing her otherself to lose control, and release the demonic form of what Satan first meant to create to otherworld for. That otherself was Black Rock Shooter."

Speechless. All I could be was speechless. _Rock? A demonic otherself? No way! She wouldn't do that! _"And you're positive it was her?"

"100 percent."

I slumped down in the chair and sat in thought. A question finally came to mind. "So that's why she has that flame?" "No. She's had it much longer, her being the only one to possess the strength that Satan intended for the otherworld. But that's how she got here. The exorcists removed her from the otherworld to stop her from injuring her human counterpart, Mato Kuroi, any more than she already had. The purpose of the otherworld was to protect the humans whose emotions grew too strong for them to control themselves. Originally it was caused to induce pain to those whose emotions had gone overboard, to 'end their suffering'. After Satan met yer mother, he changed the purpose to begin the process of having demons and humans living together." More thinking. _If Rock was a demonic force in the otherworld, then why did she look so sad now? _As if Shura read my mind, she continued her explanation. "Her eyes have changed, and I know you've noticed. Yes, otherselves are supposed to be emotionless, but ever since Black Rock Shooter was removed from the otherword, she had felt detached from Mato, her life source. She's been training with me to start supporting her own life, and not partially relying on Mato's emotions. She has also been experiencing fits of anger, what you just saw, her 'insane' side now released."

The more I learned, the more I realized Rock's story was, in ways, just like mine. She possessed a power that was taken negatively by the exorcists, and had to hide it from everyone. She was a demon being used as a weapon of True Cross, and had to take the time to learn how to control the darker side of her. "Shura? Do you think you could help me talk to Black Rock Shooter? Her life, in just a few ways, reminds me of mine. I want to help her, 'cause I know she can't do it alone. If she can relate to someone, maybe-" "Fine, fine. Just stop yer yammerin', will ya?" I smiled and stood up, pushing in the chair as I headed for the door. "Thanks Shura!"

"That's Miss Kiragakure to you!"

* * *

I stood up as Yukio walked out the door to Rock's hospital room, quickly walking over to him. "How is she?" I asked, panic clear in my voice, yet all Yukio did was walk right around me. I sighed, taking it as a bad sign, my head turning back to the glass window and the sleeping girl behind it. I closed my eyes and reached out to touch the viewing pane, putting my palm against it, somehow hoping that I could reach her from here. Even though I knew it wasn't possible, I continued my effort, feeling a slight spark run across my hand as it lit. _Maybe if I just try a little harder, I can be with you…_ My thoughts trailed out as a hand rested on my shoulder. "Nii-san. Visiting hours are closing. We have to go home." A sigh escaped from my mouth, knowing that Yukio was right, and I wouldn't be allowed back in if I broke the rules, so there was no other option.

On the walk back to our current residence to the dorm rooms, I noticed Yukio looking much more worried than usual, his eyes making direct contact with the ground, and his head tilted to a degree where you could no longer see his face. "The doctors are trying their best-" His voice cut off, as if the words were stuck in his throat. "And they say there is nothing that can be done to wake her up." My fists clenched even tighter than before, using them to shove past Yukio and run ahead to the dorms. "Nii-san!"

I had reached our quarters at least ten minutes before Yukio, allowing me time to sit at the table and hold my head in my hands, tears slowly leaking down my face. "She isn't dead, but she might as well be," I whispered through my sobs, feeling a furry presence rub at my leg. _Rin, you don't really mean that, do you?_ I put the side of my head down on the table, trying to pull myself together, my sadness making me forget that Kuro had been waiting for us. I shook my head back and forth, knowing that I would never wish death upon a single one of my friends, especially Rock. Silently, tears ran down my face as the two tailed cat jumped onto the table, rubbing my head with his own. _I'm sorry, Rin. It'll be okay… _"No, Kuro… It won't… It never will be."

Under my breath I made a silent promise to the girl in the hospital, swearing that no matter how long it took, I would wake her up. "I'm so sorry, Black Rock Shooter."

Black Rock Shooter's POV

Pain. I remember pain. And blue. So much blue. It made me almost want to hate the color, even though it was the color I was bound to. And tears. Someone was crying. Their sobs had awoken me… They seemed so distant, but so, familiar, as if I had heard the sound more than once. The image of it was so fuzzy, and hardly recognizable, that it made me want to just open my eyes and try and comfort the person to the best of my ability. It could be Mato… Maybe she needed me. No, the cries were more masculine, and held more emotion that I as an otherself could understand… I knew those cries… I needed to help him… The connection between us wasn't the one I had with Mato, bound to one another without a choice, but I wanted to be with this person. I needed to… Do you need me?

.

.

.

Rin?

* * *

**So this was my first story I seriously posted on the internet. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, and I would really appreciate reviews and favorites if you liked the story! Thank you, and another chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So sorry this chapter took so long, but a lot is going on at home right now and school just started so... Well, you know. But anyways, here it is! Chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed my story, Starbringer, BRSxANE(Hi Dan!), Izanagi007, GooBall, insaneblackrockshooter81, and DarkBlackStar13! Thank you guys sooo much. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Black Rock Shooter and Ao No Exorcist belong to their rightful owners. (Not me)**

* * *

Rin Okumura's POV

It wasn't long until I heard Yukio come barging in through the door, yelling for me. "Nii-san! Are you here? Please! I'm sorry!" I picked up my head from the table and wiped the dried tears off of my face. "Yo, Yukio, I'm right here," I called out, standing up from the chair I sat in and began to walk to the door. "Nii-san!" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright? I was worried when you ran off." Worry was obviously spread across his face, but also slight anger was visible. I put on a small smirk and brushed him off of me. "I-I'm fine. I just needed to cool down, you know?" I dared not continue any farther, knowing that there was a chance of another emotional break down at risk. The anger slowly slipped out of eyes and was replaced by sadness. "Nii-san. I know you think it's all your fault, but you just have to understand. Sooner or later this would have happened to Black Rock Shooter. That darker side of hers could never be controlled!"

"That's what they said about me, right Yukio? Right? Well look at me now, I'm under control! You don't think that if they tried a little longer she would have been better?!"

Silence. Yukio had no retort to my short sudden outburst, now turning around and heading to bed. Maybe it was best if we dropped the subject for tonight anyways. Anything else might have triggered a full on fight between us, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt my own twin,

leaving him in the same position as Rock. I couldn't lose everyone I loved. Not again. I wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

As the final bell rang, I stood up and gathered my notebooks, quickly rushing for the door. "Mr. Okumura!" The teacher yelled. "Get back in here now. I have a bone to pick with you." I cringed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I caught you sleeping in class today, Mr. Okumura. Do you plead guilty?" "Well, you see, teach, I didn't really get enough sleep last night and your lesson was sorta boring so-"

"So that gives you an excuse to sleep in my class?!"

"No, no! I mean-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Mr. Okumura. You'll just have to stay and clean this entire room."

With that she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her. _Great. Now I'm going to be late. _I walked over to a cabinet by the teacher's desk, and pulled out a scrub brush and spray cleaner. With that, I began to wash the floors and desks.

I ran down the halls, watching as the few remaining students talked in the halls after leaving their after school clubs. I was an hour behind from before, and had gotten multiple calls from Shura. The flame tone haired woman kept asking why I was late, and that she would have to come and hunt me down If my ass wasn't through the door with 30 minutes. Of course, that got me moving, not wanting to tell her that I had got caught sleeping in class. Shura had finally gotten Rock to agree to have a sort of "training buddie", as Shura put it. I was ready to do what I could to help the otherself, helping people an exorcist's job, and as Rock and I were both demons, I felt obliged to help her in anyway.

As I ran through the cram school halls to Shura's office, I could hear the pink haired woman's voice throughout my short walk, her words replaying though my head.

**_"Rin, you do realize that this girl poses a danger to the whole community? She is strong enough for Satan to possess her, ya know?" _**

**_"I know that Shura, but I can handle myself. Maybe this will calm her down! Someone to talk to- or not talk to since she's almost mute-"_**

**_"I know kiddo, but,*sigh*, just be careful around her, got it?"_**

**_"Yes, ma'am."_**

As I reached her office, I opened that door to see Shura sitting on her desk and the otherself standing right next to her, hunched over to read what papers were on the desk. "There ya are Rin. I was just about to leave but, here ya are." Rock's head looked up from the desk to face me, as I returned the look with a smile and a wave. The response wasn't what I expected, but then again, maybe a sword pointed at your neck was a greeting in the otherworld. Yeah, I didn't think so. "Oi! You, Black Rock Shooter. Put yer black blade away. Rin ain't gonna hurt ya." She followed Shura's command, her eyes never trailing away from my face. "Rock, Rin here is gonna be yer training buddie. I hope yer fine with that."

"Wait, Shura! You didn't tell her _who_ her 'training buddie' was going to be?!"

"Yeah, so? If I did you know she would never have agreed."

I nodded, knowing that the words she spoke was truth. I extended a hand towards the girl clad in black, a sorry smile on my face. "Sorry about this whole thing, I just wanted to help you because I thought you might need a friend." Her eyes wandered from my face to my hand, the looking back up at me. "Fine," was her only response, her eyes softening, and her shoulders relaxing as she walked over and sat down on a chair against the wall. I slowly dropped my hand as I sat across from her, turning my head to look at Shura. "Ahem. Well today in the news I heard that they were havin' a free giveaway of beer at the local market, so I went and had to drag Yukio along cause he said we needed to get stuff, but the chicken made me stop from getting' any and dragged me all the way across town to go and get these special bullets, ya know cause he's a dragoon and all, and I by the time we got back there was only three bottles left and-" Her rambling went on for about three more minutes before I picked up my head, which now rested in my hand on my knee, and stared at the woman with eyes like Amaimon's, bored.

"Shura is this literally all you do here? Ramble on about what you did today?" She looked at me with confusion. "Well sometimes Rock talks about her day, but that's a rare occasion, 'cause, well ya know." I shook my head back and forth in disappointment. "I thought you were _training_, not talking the whole day. Like, practice fighting or controlling anger or flames or… something like that!" She snorted, slamming her fist down on the desk in amusement. Her head shook as she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "Yeah right. I mean, if that's what you wanna do, go right ahead! But if you end up losing one of yer arms, don't blame me." When I looked to Rock, the sadness remained in her eyes with her head facing the ground. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, knowing how boring Shura's rambles could get, and that all these sessions probably taught her was how to get used to people, and slightly interact with them. She didn't seem to be getting any angrier then when I first walked in, so I decided it might be a good idea to try and approach the girl.

"Hey," I said, standing up and catching the dark haired otherself's attention. "What do you want to do?" She looked confused, staring at my now once again extended hand. "Do you want to stay here and listen to these boring rambles-" "Hey! They aren't boring! They're entertaining." "…or do you want to go do something about that sadness in your eyes, fighting and learning. How to be happier." Her thin eyebrows softened as she took my hand and stood up. "I want to learn. And fight. To fix my eyes." I smiled down at her smaller stature, turning to face Shura. She let out a sigh before heading to the door and looking through her rack of keys. "Fine. But just lettin' ya know, yer gonna get yer ass kicked, Rin." My mouth went agape as she inserted a key and opened the door, leading to a rather familiar place. "Shura? Why are we back at the True Cross Japan HQ?" "Cause, ya stupid, if something happens between the two of you, or some major issue happens, you'll be here and we can restrain the problem." I nodded in response, feeling slightly offended.

"Now," she began, "You remember that interrogation cell, Rin?" I nodded. "Good. Cause yer headed back right now." I looked at Shura as if she was kidding, but after I watched Rock follow her into the cell, I shrugged my shoulders and walked in after the two, Shura pulling up a chair from the corner of the space. With that the doors slowly closed behind us.

The otherself reached a foot behind her, obtaining a stronger stance, reading her hand by her side. I pulled Kurikara out of the fabric case on my back, dropping the red bag to the floor. Holding the sheathed sword in front of me. "Ready you two?" we remained silent, Shura raising her hand. Within five seconds, that hand dropped. "Begin!"

Rock previously mentioned 'Black Blade' materialized in her hand, I unsheathing my own sword, blue flames of Gehenna engulfing my body. I expected the otherself to light her own flame, but no such actin occurred. As metal hit metal, I couldn't help but smile. I know that we were fighting, but the girl I fought seemed so intense, as if she was putting her heart into every move she made.  
"Woo! Fight, Rock! Take 'em down!"

I looked over to the cheering Shura, her fingers in her mouth as she whistled. _Why the hell is Shura cheering?! And why'd she take Rock's side? Does she think I'm losing! Well, I'll prove her wrong-_ In my haze the pale girl hit me upside the head, throwing me to the floor. Laughter came from the peanut gallery, causing me to growl. "Why are you cheering?" I shouted across the room, the pinkette smirking with glee. One eyebrow of mine raised as I wondered why she looked so amused, my question answered as a low voice came out in a whisper. "You lose." I looked to the right, a huge cannon pointed at my head, mere inches away from my face. I sighed, sheathing Kurikara and dosing my flames. Raising my hands in defeat, I stood up from my crouched position, raising my hand to my opponent. She stared at the palm of my hand, her eyes still intense from the short fight, but returned to an emotionless state as her weapons dematerialized in a flash of blue, still staring at my hand. "It's a high five. You just hit my hand with your own," I tried explaining to her, thin eyebrows knit together in confusion. Instead, I smiled and took her arm, using it to match her palm against my before letting go and lowering my arm. "See? A high five. Get it?" She nodded, a small gleam coming to her eyes, and I could have sworn she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

Three days after my tiff with my younger twin, we still remained in complete silence with each other. It was painful to see the anger spread across Yukio's face, wondering how long he would remain made. I knew that the right thing to do would've been to be the bigger person and give in to the silence and talk to him, but I wouldn't lose to Yukio! It's brotherly competition! Anyway, because of the loneliness of the summer with everyone on vacation, and Yukio refusing to speak to me, I sat in a chair just outside of Rock's hospital room, staring in though that thick, glass, viewing pane. I smiled at her sleeping form, knowing that when she woke up, she wouldn't leave me. Her blue eyes would stare back at me, and she would slightly curl the edges of her mouth, letting off a small grin. I turned my head from the window after hearing footsteps heading in my direction. She sat down in a chair next to mine, letting of a calming smile. "Hi there," she said. I knew she had come to try and cheer me up. "Hey," I responded with, turning back to the window. "She's not just sleeping you know." I looked back at her in interest, wondering what she was heading at. "Her solid form may be asleep here, but her she is awake in the otherworld." My eyes widened, slightly confused at what the short, brown haired woman had said. "The otherworld? How do you know about that? The only people informed of that are few exorcists and the doctors here to treat her properly." She laughed, putting her hand up to her mouth. "Well, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Saya Irino. I'm the school counselor at Mato Kuroi's school."

* * *

Black Rock Shooter POV

My eyes shot open to the rainbow colored sky I had known for little of my life before I was taken to Assiah. The ground a pale gray, almost white, it seemed as if dirty flour covered the whole ground as dust blew up from the ground, blocking a clear view of the surroundings at time. The horizon seemed to stretch on forever, leaving an open terrain for any to explore. I sat up from a resting position on a rather short cliff like spike, proceeding to jump off and make one of my less graceful landings. Standing up from a crouched position, I surveyed my surroundings, checking around for an enemy in this world of battle. Not noticing a single being in site, I wandered forward, planning to scope out the denizens of each territory that I had once known so well.

Before much progress was made, laughter could be heard in the distance, its tone almost taunting. Knowing that there was nowhere to hide, I put my right arm out to the side to summon my rock cannon and ready for a most likely intense fight, but no such weapon appeared. More laughter came from seemingly mere feet away, a wall of dust rushing to the side to reveal the secrets behind it. There sat a table, with a set of tea china I had only seen when Rin had taken me shopping for new cooking pans. Tall pillars of stone surrounded the table, two spikes sticking out of the top of the one at the back. Sipping of tea loudly escaped the mouth of a horned woman, back facing me, though the red color of her appearance gave away her identity. "Hello again, Black Rock Shooter." I stared at her as she stood up and turned around with a smirk on her face. "Welcome back to the otherworld." My fists only clenched tighter as the dust fully cleared away revealing that the two spike upon the pillar, were my Rock Cannon and Black Blade, half of them stuck inside the stone. I glared at the woman, her taking notice at my anger of the unavailability of my weapons.

"Care for a little challenge, Black Rock Shooter?"

My face remained unchanged.

"Good then."

Black Gold Saw walked over to the back pillar, knocking it over with little force. Yanking the two weapons from the stone, she pointed them toward me. "Since in our last battle you fought me with my own weapon, I think it's only fair for me to do the same. Right?" My eyes widened as a large ball of blue began to glow within the barrel of the cannon, an evil smile crossing my opponents face.

* * *

**Chapters may take a little while to be posted, but the end has already been planned out so I will try and work on this story as much as I can. Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter~!**


End file.
